Edward gets Sick
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: when Edward gets extreamly sick, Roy takes him to the doctor. there, Edward learns to hate thermometers. ::WARNING:: exaterated uses of olden day medicine for fan-girls' fantasies.


Roy came in to find his Edward still in bed.  
"Edward?" he asked, surprised the boy wasn't awake yet.

The small blonde moaned wearily, not even moving. Roy walked over and sat next to the boy, "what's wrong, Edward? Are you sick?"

"yeah..." Ed replied barley above a whisper.

Roy felt Ed's forehead. "you're burning up, I'll get the thermometer."

"no...not that little fucker..." Edward protest weakly, he tried to sit up but Roy made him lay back down.

"stay," Roy ordered as if Edward was a dog.

Edward groaned, and unwillingly obeyed.

Mustang left to room and went to the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was.  
He paused as he looked for the little blue box, and then spotted it. The raven haired picked out the box and vaseline, then went back to the bedroom.

Roy helped the fevered boy on his stomach, and pulled down his pants. Edward groaned and burrows his head under his pillow.  
"Roy..." he hissed. His throat was killing him.

Roy didn't reply to Edward's complaining. He merely lubed the thermometer and carfilly slid it inside Ed's rectum. Ed groaned as he felt the littler device enter him but was too weak to protest. They were quiet for five minuts, till Roy plucked it out, pulling the boy's pants back up Edward could feel the emptiness in his rectum, where the thermometer use to be.

"dear god," Roy said, surprised, "your temp is extremely high."

The older male stood. "im calling the hospital," he said.

Doctors? The words pounded in Edward's head.

"Roy...no," he tried to tell Roy not to make him go, but Roy just shook his head. He left the room and went to the telephone in the hall.

Edward could hear Roy's voice from the hall, talking to the person on the phone. Edward had to keep his eyes closed, or else he grew dizzy. Mustang shortly came back and carefully picked up the Boy in the blue flannel PJs. He carried Edward bridal style and walked downstairs to the living room where he laid the feeble child on the couch.  
"the doctor wants us to come in right away," he told Edward.

He went to the kitchen and retrieved a cool compress wrapped in a cloth. He bright the compress back to Edward and placed it over the boy's eyes. Edward felt the coolness across his aching eyes, it felt nice and soothing.

Roy picked up the boy again and carried him to to car. He laid Edward in the backseat, and got in the front. He adjusted the rear-view mirror and glanced at Edward from it. Edward was pale, with blotchy pink spots all over. Roy felt the twinge of worry in him grow more and more with each passing minute. He pulled out of the driveway and headed out to the hospital as quickly as he could. As soon as he pulled in he got Edward and carried him in the hospital. A Nurse came up to Roy and Edward with a wheelchair, letting Roy set the sick boy in it. They then went into an examination room.  
The nurse told Roy to lay Ed on the metal examining table. Roy nodded and did as told. Ed shivered as he felt to cool metal against him.  
"Roy..." he said nervously.  
Roy gently rubbed Ed's chest comfortingly. "shh..."  
The nurse then told Roy to Help Edward sit up and take off his shirt. Roy gently unbuttoned the flannel button-down PJ shirt and slid it off as he propped Ed up. Roy sat on the table with Edward, and had the boy lean against his chest.

The lady nurse shined a light in Ed's eyes, then looked in his ears and mouth. She got a stethoscope and listened to Edwards heart and lungs.

"I'm going to need to take your temperature, mr. Elric," the nurse told Edward.  
"But- Roy already did..." Edward said, feeling a panic grow inside to add onto his sickness.

"I know hun, but we have to for standard processor.

Ed moaned slightly leaning against Roy.

Roy kissed The top if Edward head. "listen to the nurse, Edward," he said, helping Edward down on his belly once again. He had Ed's head rest on his lap and he pet the boy's hair. Ed sniffed slightly and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to do this.

The nurse got out a thermometer and petroleum jelly. Ed listened as the woman worked, he just really wanted to sleep.

"Roy, please don't let them do this," Edward begged in his dizzy state as he felt the nurse pull down his pants and underwear. He flinched as he felt the cool air touch his buttocks again

"I'm sorry, Edward, but you got to listen to the nurse." Roy replied, placing a hand on ed's back.

Ed felt his buttcheeks spread, and the lubricated thermometer was aimed at his behind. The blonde was held down by Roy, though Not like Ed was about to put up a fight in his state of being. He did willgle some, to show his unwillingness.

Ed felt the cold tip against his entrance and gasp as the device entered him. Ed froze, afraid of the thermometer hurting if he moved. He pictured the thermometer sticking out of his ass with Roy and the medical worker looking at it.

Roy rubbed Ed's back comfortingly, trying to be as much help as possible. Edward sighed, he was glad that Roy was with him, or he didn't know what he'd do.

After five minutes, the woman pulled the thermometer out. She looked alarmed as she red the temperature.  
"Mr Elric, you have a very high fever," she said, writing something down on the clipboard. "I'm going to have X rays taken of you, ok?"

"that'll be fine," Roy answered for Edward, helping the poor boy pull up his pant.

The nurse gave Edward a hospital gown to dress in, And a pair of slippers for his feet. Roy helped the sick boy into the gown and back into the wheelchair.

He pushed the chair down the hall, following the nurse to the X ray machine. He helped the boy lay down in the table, and put the heavy material used when taking X'rays on the boy's chest. They were looking for any spots on Ed's organs to show what sickness he had. Roy went into the back room with the nurse, who fired up the machine. It took the picture, and Roy was told to bring Edward back into the examining room where the doctor would meet them.

Roy laid Edward down on the examination bed, letting the sick boy rest. He too was tired from fussing with Ed all day. It was now noon, and Roy was hungry, but his tiredness go the best of him and he ended up falling asleep in his chair.

The raven hair was awoken a few minutes later by a hand shaking his shoulder. Roy opened his eyes and looked up at an elder man in a Doctor's coat  
"Dr Fox," Roy said, standing up to shake the doctor's hand.  
"Colonel Mustang?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir. I'm here with your patient Edward Elric?"  
"yes yes, I've already looked over the X rays, and you'll be glad to hear it's nothing life threatening.

Roy felt relieved "will he be alright? What is it?"

"the nurse you had was new, and went to unneeded procedures. "your boy most likely has strep throat."

Roy sighed, glad that's all it was. "what's the treatment?"

"ani-biotics, after, the swelling in his throat should calm down within 24 hours. Are you alright giving injections?" the Doctor asked.

Roy nodded.

"good," the doctor replied, "we'll give you the supply you need before you leave today. But otherwise, let the child rest, and not speak."

Roy looked at Edward who was in a deep sleep. His chest moved up and down deeply and slowly. Roy knew he'd have no problems getting Ed to rest.

"thank you doctor," Roy said, smiling slightly.

"I'll get a nurse to give the boy his first injection," Dr. Fox said, turning to leave. "you can dress the boy now."

Roy nodded, and swiftly but silently managed to get Edward out of his gown, and back into his PJs. He gazed down at the sleeping Edward and kisses his cheek. He was so relieved that the other was going to be ok.

The nurse came in a few minutes later, preparing the injection.  
"alright, we'll need him turned round again," the nurse said.

Roy blinked, "Hm?"

"I need to give this to him on his backend, sir," the lady nurse replied.

"why?" Roy asked with a raised brow.

"the medicine will work faster."

Roy thought and sighed, Poor Ed, he thought. The colonel gingerly rolled Edward to his stomach and pulled down his pants once again. The woman showed Roy how to disinfect the area where the shot was going to go, and how to administer it. Roy flinched as she suddenly stabbed Edward's rump with the needle, even though she said the injection doesn't hurt at all with all the fatty tissue around it, it was still hard to watch. Edward flinched in his sleep, but didn't wake.

Roy pulled up the boy's pants again, and picked up the boy like a front words piggyback ride. He smiled slightly as he thought of how small Edward was for Roy to be able to do this. The boy's head rested against Roy's shoulders, and his arms laid limp at his sides.

Roy carried the Fullmetal Alchemist out to his car, yawning. It was time for a nap when they got home.

Edward didn't wake till almost 5 in the evening. He noticed he wasn't as dizzy, nor did his throat hurt as bad he also notice that he wasn't in the hospital any more. Thank God!

Edward's voice still wasn't ready to talk, so he couldn't call for Roy yet. He laid back and states up at the ceiling, he felt himself starting to get Antsy.

Just when Ed was about to try and get up, the bedroom door opened and in walked Roy with a small Trey.  
"I'm glad your awake," he said, setting the Trey down at the foot of the bed. He sat by Edward's side and felt his forehead, "your fever is down," he smiled comfortingly.  
"so no more checking temperature?" Edward asked.  
"well, no, but..."

Ed's stomach turned, "but?"

"you need to take Your medicine."

Ed pauses. "that's it?"

"not quite. you need you to climb over my lap for this.

Ed now looked at the Trey table, seeing the long needle.  
"Nu-Uh, no way." Ed said, feeling panicked again.

"come on, Ed, it's been making you feel better all this time."

"no!" Ed tried to shout but only came out as a horse whisper.

"I'll have to call the doctor then."

Edward stopped, looking up at Roy fearfully, "but-"

Roy simply patted his lap in response.

Ed sighed, the breath shaky. He crawled over Roy's lap. He wanted to cry because he was so scared, and tears fell down his face as he felt his pants being pulled down again for the 1...2...3...4th time.

Roy rubbed Edward's back. He really felt back for the little guy. There was a slight bruise from the last shot Ed had, so he decided to avoid giving the injection there Ed felt the wet cotton touch his bare skin as it cleaned the area. His muscles tenses.

"Edward, you need to relax," Roy said, "or this is gonna hurt more."

Edward couldn't relax, he was too scared. "I don't wanna," he squeaked.

Roy sighed and gently rubbed Ed's rear with his hand, moving in slowl circles. "shh..." he said softly.

Ed closed his eyes, he loved the sound of roy's voice. It had a form of calming-ness to it.

Roy moved his hand in small soothing circles all along Ed's back, rear, and thighs, Ed's body steadily relaxing. Ed had almost forgotten about the injection.

Until Roy came down with the needle.

Ed threw his he'd back an tried to scream, but only a choke noise came out. Roy move as quickly as possible, plucking the needle out.

Edward tried to get himself to stop crying, feeling like a baby. Roy picked up the boy from his lap (after putting the needle in a safe place) and drew him into his arms. He rocked side to side slowly, not saying a word. Edward held tightly to Roy's shirt, and gradually calmed down.

After a few minutes, Roy laid the boy down, though Edward wouldnt let go. Roy huffed a little, and laid down with Edward.  
"..." he thought of saying something, but only held Edward close, stroking his hair.

About two weeks later Edward entered Roy's room. Roy coughed sickly and groaned as light entered his room.

"hey guess what the doctor said," He replied with a devious smirk. Edward had long since regained strength, though Roy caught his sickness.

Roy groaned in reply.

"he said it was ok to use the leftover medicine on you," he sang.

Roy now opened his eyes to see the small tray in Edwards hand.

"no. Way." he said groggily.

Ed flipped off the blankets. "Yupp!"

Roy winced, this couldn't be happening!

But it did D


End file.
